Why am I stuck here?
by nayru9572
Summary: Just why? Why was she pulled away from her daily life into a world where magic existed? She really wanted to go home, but she didn't know how. And was it really just a coincidence she met the members of Fairy tail? Laxus/Oc eventually
1. Log 1

"Home is where one starts from." –T. S. Eliot

'Where am I?' Lir mumbled. She didn't know how she got there, or where there was. Her memories from before she got 'there' were a bit hazy, so she couldn't answer either of those questions. She was standing in the middle of a market. 'Maybe I can ask someone for directions…' Just as she thought about it something, or rather someone hit her.

'Oof!' The smack was so hard that both Lir and the other person flew a few meters further. 'Natsu!' The pink haired dragon slayer jumped up. 'I'm fine, I can still fight!' At that Erza came closer and smacked him on the head. 'Not that! You hit a citizen! Are you alright?' Erza now asked, turning to Lir. 'Yeah, I'm fine. Air just smacked out of my lungs for a second.' She said standing up. 'As an apology; how about we invite you to a free drink in a guild?' 'Good idea! Let's make it a party!' Natsu yelled. 'Natsu…' Lucy sighed. 'Ehh…' Lir wanted to refuse, but Natsu had already grabbed her hand and started dragging her to their guild.

The other members seemed to be just as noisy as Natsu. They got all excited at the party. The guest of honour, Lir, was just sitting at a table, wondering what exactly happened just now, and she wasn't thinking about how she got to the market. Listening to the conversations of the people around her made her even more confused. They were talking about mages. For a second Lir considered she could be dreaming, but something told her that was impossible.

Natsu started a fight for no reason with a black haired guy who was walking around in his underwear. One second later they dragged so many people into their fight it turned into a brawl. More than once Lir had to jump aside because a table happened to be flying her way. It happened so often that she started considering if they were deliberately aiming at her.

Finally she found a good hiding place behind the bar. Not only her, but another girl was also hiding there. 'Hi, my name's Lucy. And yours?' The girl introduced herself. 'Lir. Is it always like this here?' 'Yeah, pretty much. This is Mirajane by the way.' Lucy said, gesturing to the woman with long, silver hair who was leaning on the counter with a smile.

'Sorry; first you get hit by a flying Natsu, and now your in the middle of a brawl. But even though they are like this, this guild is a really fun place.' 'I can guess; it sort of reminds me of my home.'

After who knows how long (all the clocks in the room were destroyed somehow) they finally calmed down. Lucy and Lir peeked over the counter to see most of the fighters were either sleeping, or seriously drunk.' 'Geeze, those guys always make a big mess of things.' Lucy sighed. 'Oh well, I should take my leave.' Lir said, walking towards the door. 'Wait, can I go along?' 'Sure, Lucy.'

Outside of the guild it was extremely calm compared to the brawl inside earlier. Seemed like the citizens were used to it. 'Lucy, do you know if there's a library in this town?' 'Yes, do you want me to take you there?' 'It would be appreciated.'

'What do you want to do here anyway?' Lucy asked. 'I just wanted to check something… Found it!' Lir said, triumphantly holding up a map covered in dust. 'What do you need that for?' 'I want to check if a suspicion of mine is right or not. What's this town's name?' 'It's Magnolia, in the Fiore kingdom. How did you come here without even knowing that?' 'Magnolia…'

After looking at the map for a few seconds Lir slammed her head on the table. 'What's wrong?' 'Seems my suspicion was right.' 'What do you mean? What suspicion?' 'Well… Let's say I'm very far from my home, and I have no idea how to get back.'

What Lir had seen on the map was that her homeland wasn't even there. The only possibility she could think of was that she was in a different world. It actually sounded possible considering that the people there were apparently able to use magic. 'How did I get into this mess?' she mumbled.

'So you have no idea how you got here?' Erza asked. She, Lucy and Lir were sitting just outside the guild. 'Yeah; I don't even know how I should get home.' Lir had managed to leave out the part about how she couldn't find her home on the map. Erza and Lucy probably just thought she didn't have the means to get home. 'That could be troublesome. Is there anything we can do to help?' 'No, I'll find a way back home by myself; I don't want to trouble you guys.' 'At least stay at my place for the time being. You don't have any money to rent a room, right?' Lucy proposed. 'No I don't thanks.'

Now that she thought about it, those people were unusually kind. Without being suspicious they said Lir could stay with them. This made her feel pretty bad about not mentioning her home, but it would only be a bother if she did.


	2. Log 2

"Perhaps I am stronger than I think." –Thomas Merton

It had been two weeks since Lir found herself in that world. The people of Fairy tail had already gotten used to her. They didn't mind if a not-mage hung around their guild. Lir got along well with Lucy and slept at her apartment. She also got a lot of part-time jobs in the town. They mostly existed out of running around town delivering things, or gather ingredients and materials outside of it.

She also got used to the constant fights in Fairy tail. She still found it unlucky that most of the attacks ended up in her direction, but she was skilled enough to evade most of them, with the emphasis on most.

'Are they fighting again?' Lir asked as she walked over to Lucy to watch the fight between Erza and Natsu. 'Does he never learn?' Lucy sighed in answer. Erza took out a spear and threw it at Natsu, but he evaded it. 'Wait… It's coming this way…' Lucy and Lir jumped out of the way for the spear, but it hooked onto the jacket Lir was wearing.

'Ack!' She flew away, dragged by the spear. How was it possible to fly that far away because a spear hit your jacket? She thought about the question as she saw Magnolia getting further and further away.

'… Is that even possible?' Lucy asked out loud as she saw Lir flying far away from Magnolia. 'Think she'll be alright when she lands?' 'I hope so.'

'Ow…' Lir groaned. She slid out of her jacket and fell on the ground. She turned to see that the spear had pinned the jacket to a tree. She climbed the tree all the way to the top and looked around, but couldn't see any sign of a town. 'Just how far did I fly?' She asked aloud.

She dropped herself from the upper part of the tree and landed on the spear. No matter how much she pulled, she couldn't remove it. She sighed as she sat down on the spear, and let out a small scream when it suddenly got loose. 'At least it's out of that tree … But now my butt hurts.' She picked up the jacket and inspected the damage. 'Damn it, a hole in the back. I leant this from Lucy!'

She picked up the spear and took a few steps in one direction, only to stop and sigh. 'So I'm lost in the middle of a forest, great.' She sighed as she sat down against the tree. Why did she always end up in places she didn't know? She closed her eyes and cursed her bad luck.

Not far from there: Laxus looked around. He could swear he heard a small scream just now, but he didn't hear anything now. Had it been his imagination? For some reason he started thinking about the guild. Ever since he was excommunicated he had avoided thinking about it, so why then?

There he heard something again. For a second he thought he had heard someone talking. He stood there in silence, until he heard a thud somewhere to his right. A normal person wouldn't have heard all that, but a dragonslayer would. He walked towards the sound. He was in the middle of nowhere; who would make so much noise there?

When he reached the place the sounds supposedly came from someone caught his eye. A girl around his age was leaning against a tree with her head one her knees. She sighed. Then he noticed the spear next to her.

'Hey.' Lir raised her head. A few meters in front of her stood a guy with blond hair and a scar. 'That spear.' He said pointing to the one next to Lir. 'Isn't that Erza's?' He had recognised it immediately. Erza often fought with that one. He didn't need an answer when he saw the girls face light up a bit. 'You know Erza Scarlet?' Lir recited Erza's whole name just so there would be no misunderstandings. 'Yeah, I'm, I mean I was in the same guild as her.' Was the girl a new member? She didn't look like a mage.

Lir let a sigh of relief. Seems she still had a little bit of luck left. 'That's great. Can you tell me the way to the guild please? I'm lost.' 'How did you get so far from the guild?' 'I sort of got thrown here.' Lir could tell he doubted her, but that really was what had happened.

Laxus found it very hard to believe she was thrown there, but she didn't seem to be lying. He decided to give her the benefit of the doubt. And besides, how much of a threat could she pose? 'I'll show you the way back; don't fall too far behind.' 'Thank you!'

They just walked in silence, Laxus leading and Lir walking about a meter behind him. Neither of them felt the need to say anything. It wasn't an awkward silence though. Lir felt slightly comforted by the back of the man named Laxus. She had never felt so safe because of a stranger. Then again, she had never ended up in the middle of a forest with no idea how to get out.

After a few hours of walking they reached a dirt road straight trough the forest. 'Not too tired?' Laxus asked. The girl didn't seem too sturdy so he shouldn't push her. 'No, I'm fine thank you.' 'Either way; it's going to be night soon so I'd say we'd better make a camp.'

Soon they were sitting around a fire Laxus started by directing lightning to a stack of wood. Lir didn't know there were lightning mages. She wondered how many different kinds of magic there existed. After a night's rest they were walking again. By noon they reached Magnolia and the guild. Lir was surprised she had been thrown that far.

'Lir!' 'Ah, Erza.' Lir turned around to see Erza walking towards her. Lir handed her the spear she had been dragging along all the time. 'Sorry for what happened, I didn't mean to throw you too.' Erza said, before noticing Laxus who was following their conversation. So Lir was an acquaintance of Erza. 'Laxus, did you bring Lir back? Thanks.' Laxus shrugged and walked away. From the way Erza acted, Lir wasn't a mage. Laxus wondered who the girl was then. But whoever she was, he was glad Erza didn't mention his excommunication in front of her; for some reason he liked that girl.


	3. Log 3

"I long, as does every human being, to be at home wherever I find myself." -Maya

Lir let out a large sigh. 'What's wrong Lir?' Mirajane asked. 'I'm bored, and Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Gray and Erza have gone of somewhere, everyone else I like except you is busy with a mission and no way in hell I'm going to communicate with the perverts of the guild.' 'They aren't all that bad.' 'Mirajane, those people are grown adults, at least double my age and they stare at my ass. I think I have the right to call them perverts.' 'Hey!' Some of 'the perverts of the guild' yelled. 'If you're bored, you can always help out around town.' 'I already did, and there's nothing more I can help with.' 'Are they just going to keep on ignoring us?' 'I guess so.' The perverts said.

'Is there nothing I can help you with Mirajane?' 'Since there's barely anyone here today I guess you can't help with the orders, but I would appreciate it if you swept the floors, they're a bit dusty. Especially those on the second floor.' Suddenly a loud clattering noise filled the guild. Mirajane and Lir turned around to see the perverts staring at them in shock. 'What are you thinking Mirajane!? The second floor is only for S-class mages, and she's not even a guild member!' 'But that also means she can't take any jobs, so there's no problem, right?' 'Well, you have a point there, but still…'

'What's an S-class mage?' 'Well, you know how Natsu is really strong?' 'Yeah, he's one of the strongest people I know.' 'Well, S-class mages are many times stronger than him. They take on missions that are too dangerous for even Natsu, so only people of rank S can enter the second floor where those missions are kept.' 'Are you really sure it's alright I go there then? Even if it's only to sweep the floor…' 'Don't worry, if the master says something about it I'll take responsibility.' 'Okay then…'

* * *

Mirajane was right; the second floor was very dusty. Guess it was logical since she had said there were very little S-class mages. Not counting the recently excommunicated Xanxus, there were four S-class mages in Fairy Tail: Mirajane (to Lir's surprise), Erza, the rumored 'Strongest guild member' Gildarts and some guy named Mistgun. 'Five ridiculously strong mages… Man, Fairy Tail really is an amazing guild…'

For a second Lir wished she could also join, but she couldn't return home as a mage! Besides, there was still something she had to find out. When she finally cleaned the whole second floor the board with missions caught her eye. 'No, I'm no S-class mage; I'm not even a member! But… Just looking is okay, right?' There was a great variety of missions on the board. From rescuing people to slaying monsters and even destroying castles! And just look at those prices! All of them were over a million jewels! 'I wonder how though these missions must be…'

*Thud* Lir turned towards the railing where the sound was coming from. Maybe Mirajane had dropped something? She wanted to look down what the origin of the sound was, but she had seen how Natsu had been hit when he had once tried to go up on the second floor. But then again, she wasn't a member so she could pretend she didn't know about that. In the end her curiosity won, and she lent on the railing to look down. She saw a man wearing a dark blue cloak and bandages wrapped around his arms and legs.

'Who is…?' Lir suddenly felt really tired. She let out a loud yawn, loud enough for Mystogan to hear her. 'Who are you?' Mystogan asked, hiding his surprise. Until then the only people he had known who were able to resist his sleep magic were Makarov and Laxus. 'My name's Lir *yawn* sorry for that, I suddenly feel tired.' 'How are you still awake?' 'Suddenly feeling *yawn* tired isn't enough to *yawn* let me fall asleep *yawn*.' Mystogan looked at Lir. Was she staying awake by pure willpower? 'Are you a guild member?' 'Yes, and you?' 'No, but I hang around here occasionally.' Mystogan didn't react and instead took a mission from the mission board. 'Can you tell Makarov I took a mission when he comes back?' 'I will.' 'Thanks and goodbye.' With that Mystogan left the guild building. 'I wonder; why did I feel like that guy and I were alike?' Lir mumbled.

* * *

'You met Mystogan?' Makarov asked. 'Yep! He asked me to tell you he took a mission.' 'You stayed awake?' 'Yes, but I did suddenly feel tired.' 'You stayed awake?' 'You're repeating your question and yes, I stayed awake.' The following weeks the guild members kept on asking the same question over and over, to Lir's great annoyance.


End file.
